where there is suger there will be us
by leaf-blade
Summary: a new story be me and it will not be where a char saves jak or anythin they just get sucked into the jak world and almost kill jak instead
1. Chapter 1

me: hihi a new story yay who cares not me

light: bla bla bla your needs

dark: erm ok...the disclaimer is who ever made the jak games cause i dont care so bleh

ice: whats up with you guys???

me: i just found out the ps2 is broke

light and dark: it wasnt us

characters in the story

blaze (max with a different name)

tori (you all know her)

jak

daxter

and any one else i can think of

spazzmerica as well cause i said i would so there and her char is...

hannah, age: 14, personallity: crazy and loves eggnog, hair colour/eye colour: red

me: please review


	2. RUN AWAY ITS HANNAH!

me: here is the first chapter of it and the disclaimer is still the same as any other

* * *

"tori would you be quiet" blaze told his best mate tori even though she was a girl they were inseprable

"no i wont just because i got jak2 before you doesnt mean you can tell me to be quiet" tori retorted

if you listened really carefully you could hear roller blades going really fast coming blaze's and tori's way

"hey blaze" tori asked

"yeah whats up"

"do you hear that"

"yeah i do...you dont think"

"yeah i think it is"

tori turned round and started running with blaze right behind her

"tori dont look back just run" blaze told her

"what do you think im doing" tori yelled

"BLAZE TORI WAIT UP WILL YOU!" a 14 year old girl who goes by the name of hannah with wild red hair wearing a boy t-shirt and combat trousers with matching boots ran up to them...more like skated into them and knocked them over "oops sorry about that" hannah apologised

"whatever lets go to my house and play jak2" blaze told tori and hannah as he ran off

"oi wait up will you" tori yelled as she sprinted after blaze with hannha right behind her

* * *

me: well here is the first proper chapter review and tell me how you would like them to be sucked into the jak world anyway seeya 


	3. HIS TV IS HOW BIG

me: hi again more chapters

light: ok now for the story

dark: the disclaimer is still the same so there

* * *

"no just hurry up tori" blaze told her

"fine" tori called back

"how long until we get to your house blaze?" hannah asked

"you know how long it is until my house" blaze said to hannah

"oh yeah do you still have eggnog?" hannah asked confused

"yes we have eggnog" blaze sighed

"YES!!" hannah cheered

time skip

blaze, tori and hannah got to blaze's house and found a note stuck tom the door

"max we have gone to see your nan in canada and will not be back until next week" tori read out loud "your names max?" tori asked

"yes but i like blaze better so there" max replied

"blaze you are sooo lucky" hannah told blaze who was smiling like a madman

"you know what this means don't you"

"no what?" both tori and hannah asked

"you can stop over if you like" blaze told them

"max we do that anyway" tori told him

"yeah still but you both get to at the same time" blaze told tori

"really big whoop lets play jak2" hannah said getting bored

"ok fine let me get changed then and tori you can use me sisters room to get changed in" blaze said

"i can use your sisters clothes finally" tori cheered (A/N blaze's sister is a fashion designer and tori lover her work)

"just hurry up will you" blaze demanded as he went up to his room while hannah and tori ran into his sisters room

10 minutes later

"are you finished yet?" blaze asked form outside his sisters door

"no but hannah is" tori replied

"then send her out so i can set the playstation up because i need someone to hold the tv in place while i move the playstation out from behind it" max told tori and hannah

"fine hannah go help blaze"

"why do i have to blaze can move the tv on his own"

"hannah have you ever seen the tv that blaze uses for the playstation?"

"no why?"

"well lets just say its BLOODY HUGE"

"how big is it?"

"its the size of a wall"

"WTF"

"yeah i know its sad"

"is hannah gonna help me or what?"

"yes blaze she is coming now" tori answered as she kicked hannah out of the room

"stupid tori" hannah growled

"hannah you get first pick of snacks" blaze told her

"LETS GO!!" hannah shouted

when tori finally gets downstairs and the playstation is out

"lets start the game then" tori said eating a carrot stick

"yeah" hannah also said eating salad

"we've got to wait for it to load duh and tori"

"yeah"

"i put in the action replay disk"

"so you got the cheat thing then"

"yep cause i jept dying on the underport mission with sig and those blocks" (A/N this is accually true im stuck on that mission iv done the 3rd blocks thing and now i keep dying where that thing chases you for the second time)

"i got past that after a week" tori told blaze who had an evil aura coming form him

"max whats wrong?" hannah asked

"you know where it asks for a disk"

"yeah" both tori and hannah said

"well its froze and the cd wont edject and the screen has gone a weird blueish colour like the rift gate"

"oh...WTF" tori shouted as she looked to see the screen moving like the rift gate

"CRA-" blaze got sucked into the tv

"now that was random now iv got to go get him" tori said to herself as she jumped into the tv screen

"ahh well CALEBUNGA" hannah yelled as she jumped into the tv

* * *

me: well how was that and thank you to all those people who reviewed and guess what if you would like a character in the story for hannah, blaze or tori to go out with or be friends with copy this into your review and fill it out oh and if you want tori's profile go onto my other story and find her profile. the same is with blaze who is max in the other story and his appearence is the same in chapter 12

name:

age: (between 14-18)

looks:

clothes:

height:

weight:

hair colour:

eye colour:

likes:

dislikes:

little bit of info:


	4. torn vs tori

me: hi all there is still chance for you to have a character in the story fill this in with your review

name:

age: (between 14-18)

looks:

clothes:

height:

weight:

hair colour:

eye colour:

likes:

dislikes:

little bit of info:

dark; happy reviewing and leaf-blade doesn't own Jak and Daxter cause if he did he would have money lots of money...and cake!

* * *

a rift opened in the ally where the underground is and Max, Tori and Hannah all fell through the rift and landed on the floor in a mangled position

"ow my head that really messed up my brain" Hannah whined

"Hannah be quiet you don't know if we will get caught by the Krimson guard" Tori ordered

"Tori you have lump in your pocket" Max told her

"i do?" Tori asked

"yes you do" Max replied

"Max you have a belt full of grenades and shurikens" Hannah pointed out

"i wondered what the thing was" Max replied

"Hannah" Tori said

"yes" Hannah replied

"you have a gun on your back" Tori told her

"i do?" Hannah replied

"yes you do" Max butted in

"anyway where are we?" Hannah asked

"well it seems that we are in the glorious City of haven city" Tori said in a wise voice

cricket

cricket

cricket

"HA GLORIOUS IS A LOAD OF RUBBISH!" Max laughed

as Max was laughing the underground door opened and torn stepped out and found three idiots laughing their heads off

(A/N sorry if i dont get torn right i havent played the game in a while so i forgot how to do his voice)

"what are three little idiots doing outside the underground hey?" tori asked his anger rising

"erm...well...you see...um" Hannah stuttered (did i spell that right)

"AHHH KRIMSON GUARD RUN!" Max yelled

"erm max thats torn he quit the underground remember" Tori sighed

"how do you know that young man" Torn demanded

"uh-oh your gonna get it now" both Max and Hannah said backing away

"DO I LOOK LIKE A BOY TO YOU ASSHOLE!" Tori yelled as she took out her energy saber which was the lump in her pocket and smacked Torn on the head with it and knocked him out.

"erm oops" Tori said as she put her saber away and pulled Torn oinside the underground base

"this won't end good Hannah" Max said worriedly

* * *

me: yay another chapter done woo and miss spazzmerica is now Mew Cherry

dark: and i hope you all know that i hate flames (gives all flamers evil glares)

flamer: i aint afraid of you

dark: (rips the flamers organs out and mutilates him) you should be

light: thats disterbing


	5. OMG FILLER

leaf-blade: hello this is first filler chapter ever but i still need reviews so i can do more so review with ideas plz

* * *

"Tori?" Hannah asked

"what Hannah?" replied Tori

"erm wheres Torn?"

"oh he's in the closet where else"

"wha"

BOOM

"MAX WHAT DID YOU DO" Tori screamed

"erm nothing"

looking outside you could see alot of holes and cracks form Max's grenades which he was throwing

"WHOOO LOOK AT THEM BURN!" Max shouted to no one

"oh sweet mother of gods" Tori and Hannah said both slapping their foreheads

* * *

dark: PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

bit lower

WELL HERE YA GO AND REVIEW


End file.
